


Tup comes out

by kosmokuns



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Rex, Coming Out, Gay Tup, Gen, Here u go, Platonic Relationships, actions that are self-harming, but no blood or sharp objects, there was a dearth of coming out fics so, uhhh, yes it's one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Tup comes out to Rex after weeks of struggling.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Clone Troopers, it's Rex & Tup but i can't find the tag
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Tup comes out

**Author's Note:**

> for L x

The 501st were one of the tightest battalions, every clone knew they were the epitome of what clones were meant to be. They were strong, they were brothers and they would follow their captain and general into any battle Anakin had a very unorthodox plan for. They helped each other stay on their feet, they all were a careful balance of personalities that made for a brilliant team. Rex always made sure they were okay after a tough battle, well, okay as you could be and Kix healed their wounds. The youngest among them was Tup, treasured by his brothers as the child they had to protect and the child they had to raise in a war.

-

Officers meetings were going to be the death of Rex. They were so exhausting, and he just wanted to get back to the barracks to sleep and possibly be dealt into a shady round of cards. The 501st had a few days off on Coruscant, the Jedi had managed to persuade the Senate that they deserved to have a few days relaxing and regrouping while the next battles were planned. It was a small miracle at this point in the war and Gods, did Rex think they needed it. His brothers had kept fighting but he could see their resolves fraying at the edges at the last battle and Skywalker had obviously sensed it too. They were going to lose the will to keep fighting this war if something didn’t start improving.

“Hey Rex, you look worse for wear,” Fives was lounging on his bed, flicking through something on a holopad. He had stripped down to his blacks and his feet were touching the end of his bunk. Rex winced at the small tears on his skin around his hands and bruises on his face, he was all too beautiful for war, “How was the officers meeting?”

“It was _osik _as usual, where’s everyone else?” Having glanced around the room when he walked in, Rex had noticed they were alone. The afternoon was coming to the end and he expected them all to get back for dinner, they always ate together when they could.

“Dogma, Hardcase and Jesse went to terrorise Kix with some violent game at an arcade and Echo is with the 104th listening to one of Plo Koon’s lectures. Tup was doing his nervous shaking thing so he went to the gym,” Fives sat up and sent a soft smile towards Rex and held out his arms, “C’mere,”

Rex ambled over and slid himself into the man’s arms, both of them were barely contained on the bed as Fives wriggled closer, clutching onto Rex’s chest,

“What was Tup nervous about?” Rex whispered, concerned. Tup was his _ad _and his _vod _and needed to be looked after more than the other boys,

“I think he wanted to talk to you,” Fives said, eyes already closing as he breathed in his Captain’s scent. Rex chuckled lowly in his chest, it was too late to have a proper nap, but Fives always managed to corral him into it. His body was warm, and their legs had tangled together into a carefully placed spiral.

“When he comes back I gotta talk to him _vod_,” Rex mumbled into an already asleep Fives’ hair.

-

One. Two. Three. Hard. Harder. Hardest. How long could Tup punch for? He had an opportunity to find out. Sweat trickled down his forehead into his amber eyes and his hands were beginning to slip in the tape. Stop. More chalk. Again.

The gym had been fitted with harsh, revealing, white lights that highlighted all the untimely flaws on his tan skin. His long hair was escaping his bun and flying into his eyes, but he never moved to tame it again. A perfect soldier, they called him, yeah, not so perfect if he wanted a so-called ‘brother’ as a boyfriend. It would be extremely difficult on the battlefield, worried for someone designed to die, let alone the reaction from his brother. _Oh, little Gods, _what would the legion say? He knew there were other brothers like this, but would the 501st approve? That was a different question. Thinking about the Senate and GAR made him want to faint, so he didn’t go down that route. He couldn’t punch this bag into oblivion if he wasn’t standing up.

He had told Fives about crushes before, always keeping the gender hidden. ‘It’s just someone’ he would say, and Fives would go along with it without questioning because that was Fives and that’s why Tup chose to talk to him. Today, though, he wanted to talk to Rex about… it. Tup knew it was the elephant in the room when they went out to bars, he was younger so they let him off, but that didn’t stop Jesse’s eyes from posing the dreaded question: ‘Why aren’t you flirting with any these beautiful women?’. Tup objectively could see why they wanted those women, they were pretty, beautiful even, but they just didn’t hold the charm and the intrigue the men in the room had for him.

He rolled his shoulders back then started punching again. One. Two. Three-

“Tup!” A voice called out and there was a patter of feet and a pair of strong arms were grabbing him from behind and tugging him away from the bag, clamping down his own arms. Tup knew it was Rex. He was the only guy who would do that to him. For him. He choked back a sob, Rex manhandling them onto the floor, “Hey, hey,” He said, “What’s all this about?”

Tup bit his lip, and twisted his body to look Rex in the eyes, “Can we talk? Somewhere private?”

Rex’s features softened and he nodded, pulling them both off the floor. Gently, he took the tape of Tup’s hands and rinsed them in warm water, then lead him out of the gym towards the offices of the GAR.

Rex’s office was pristine with not a folder or pen out of line, everything was exactly where it was meant to be. He, unlike most officers, had two armchairs in there in front of his desk which Anakin had got him after getting bored of sitting on the floor when they had meetings. He did have to admit they made the place feel less stifling – paperwork never was his thing. Sinking down into one, Rex motioned for Tup to take the other and he did, eyeing the room suspiciously,

“What’s this?” He said, body tense and Rex chuckled,

“This is my office,” Tup’s head whipped around to look at him, “Yeah I know, I try to avoid it most of the time. What did you want to talk about,”

Tup had momentarily forgotten about why he was talking to Rex, but now it was eating him alive. He closed his eyes,

“I’m gay,” He muttered, keeping his eyes shut. Rex smiled softly, so many brothers struggled with this, felt like their ‘programming’ had gone wrong and turned them into abominations needing reconditioning. He wished he could reach out to all of them and tell them it wasn’t true, that they were as natural as the next brother and as normal as the next brother. It broke his heart to know that one of his own had been thinking the same thing. He came and knelt down in front of Tup and laid a hand on his knee,

“Tup look at me,” He said quietly, Tup’s eyes fluttered open, glistening with unshed tears, “There is nothing wrong with you, I love you, _adik, _nothing is going to change that. I’m bisexual, I know what this feels like, but trust me, it gets easier,”

Tup sniffed and smiled, features managing to be radiant in the GAR-issued white lighting, “I thought there was no one else in the 501st,” He said and Rex laughed,

“I think you need to talk to your brothers more, c’mon,” He tugged Tup up and ran off down the hallway, hollering at him to follow and Tup rolled his eyes and dashed off, screaming that Rex was too fast for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was written for my gf please be kind,
> 
> comments are welcomed, like SO welcomed.
> 
> greta xx


End file.
